everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Axel Wolf
NO ONE CAN EDITEDIT Him BUT AlexandraWonderland Axel is the nephew of BadWolf, His mother is Badwolf little sister. As a member of the BadWolf Family he is allowed to be part of the fairytales that family is in. Though he wont be in it. He doesn't mind. Though several of siblings have said they wish not to be the wolf Axel might end up being the wolf. Which makes him happy he looks up to his uncle. Axel sadly is a unwanted by his father. Though his mother and uncle love him very much. Character Personality Axel is a Villain that can be the lover in his own right,He is rowdy, endangering others with his violent, "friendly" rough-housing and some times takes it to fare with Marten. His behavior towards Alexandra and other females makes most think he is just a flirt trying to get into a story. Axel though being a Villain seems some times to a different side to him a kind side that only few people see. Alexandra has said more then once"You're just acting like the bad guy." He seems to enjoy music such as rock and rap. He often wonders why Alexandra hangs around him. Appearance Axel has has a slim body, and is a very tan teenager. He is about 6'9 with ragged black hair and dark yellow wolf eyes. He has black wolf ears and tail with the tail having a skull piercing. he can sometimes be seen carrying a gautier though that is only once is a while. In his wolf form, he has grey fur and darker patches of fur on his hands and collarbone area. Fairy Tale Ever story with Wolfs . Axels family is part of. What this means for Axel. Not all know who the next big bad wolf will be. But Axel knowing his family have many children he knows it probably won't be him. Though his classmate seem to think it will be him. Portrayers In the English version would be voiced by Donald Glover best known a Marshall Lee. With his bad boy voice in every cartoon he dose. If Donald was younger he would also be the real life version of him. If you guess Courtney is a fan of adventure time to make her wolf man have his voice. Relationships Family- BadWOLF- (uncle): Big bad wolf is more of a father to Axel then his Saber. Luna BADWOLF(mother, sister of BADWOLF) Saber WolfFang(Father)- He has some what of a good/ bad thing with his father. It seems his father considers him a burden to the family. Kane(Elder brother)-currently going to a school Monster high and refused to be part of the storybook world. Cusins- Axel has many cousins from his on his father but his mother he has nona. That he knowns of. Anastasia WolfFang- his little sister. She will be the next wolf in there fathers story. She has snow white hair with pale skin like there father. She often wears old style russian dresses from the ago of the zarras of russia. similar to the one in the disney movie anastasia. His sister was named after the zaras daughter anastasia. The pack. Like in most fairy tales real life and monster high the pack is Strong and exists in ever after more then often enough male wolfs leave their pack most of the time to creature there own. Though some times pack will breed together to create bigger more powerful packs. and the pack ranks go from alpha all the way to omega. Axels pack is a group of young men and woman wolf that are from ever after and a school just wolfs.(they most exist since there a school just for giants) The wolf students of Ever after high is the Alphas of these pack with Axel being Alpha male of his. As well male alpha are known to have more then mate but also mate for life with the main mate becoming alpha female. Friends- Axel really doesn't have any. He tends to be like Raven, seen as a evil person but he has a few friends. Though some of his friends aren't really friends there people that talk to him. Alexandra Wonderland- Axel wonder why a girl from a good fairy tale family talks to him(this will be later in the Fan Fiction). It is later relieved that Alexandra says he reminds her of her best friend in The normie world. For now shes just the odd girl Axel see around talking to people like Jane Hook and Raven Queen. Raven Queen-Raven knowing full well that you can be different than your family story is his friend. She tries to get him to stop acting like how the story says he needs to act. She was also the first person that talked to him in ever after high, Pet Rivals Marten Ace Hearts- Axel enjoys pushing the buttons of this Wonderlandien more then any other prince at ever after high. He thinks of Marten as a friend though he knows Marten dose not like him. He pretty much hated by Marten. He wants to make friends with Marten. The Charming boys.-The charming just piss him off expect Dexter he the only one that isn't a total dumb ass. Enemies Red Ridding Hood- This woman Axel views as nothing but a meal. He thinks that Red Ridding hood just wants to trick him like she made his uncle not realizing that she is his uncle mate/wife. Cerise Hood- He finds this girl odd and because she is a hood that makes her his enemy. Later he will find out she is his cousin but for now she is just the little spoiled brat of red ridding hood. Roommate- Lucky Eyes- is a very odd roommate. But at least he stays out of his way. Romance. Love to wolfs is a thing you can't taken likely. Love for any wolf will the first and last person for them. But Axel doesn't believe in love or romance. He see his future as probably another wolf his family has chosen for him. Though he enjoys making victims of girls and guys. Violet Mcliddel is currently a young girl that seems to have a crush on him. He enjoy teasing her but other then being a flitter he dosent see anything to the girl. Alliance Axel tends to not pick sides. Though most believe he is a royal do to the way he acts just like badwolf. It makes it easier to deal with the "Beast" like guys and girls who story have them changing into animals Though the bride girl still pisses him off. Head Master grime doesn't have any problems with him. But thats only because most of the staff think he being a good bad wolf. With the rebels he clearly enjoys them more. With raven understanding that Axel isn't a bad guy. Outfits Normal- Axel tends to wear a leather jacket with brown fur around it like his uncle. Under it is a plane white t shirt with the symbol of his wolfs tribe. He often wears black leather pants. He often wears high tops with the sign of the moon on it. He often wears a necklace with a fang on a chain. Timeline * 2011 - Axel was a rp character is a wolf based rp. * 2012-Axel apperd in the school project that Alexandra was in * February 2015- Axels Wiki Page was born his voice actors and look where designed. * .the pack was formed *May 8th Axel look comes to deviantart and wiki Notes *Axels looks are in the thinking about mood. His Normal looking is coming soon *His down mood theme song is I'm just your problem https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqEtMzOako4 * Axel is known to flip out some times will turn into his ful wolf froum. * Axels Dairy frist page is up * For thronecoming axel resived a pendent from his mother that allows him to control his from. * During Spring break Sleepover rp. Severl boys see a dark scret of Axels body bite mark claw marks and on his back whipe marks. All of these injorys are not commfired on who did it. Most belive his father or the head master. Trivia * Did you know that Axel was a black wolf? * He is one of the dude hear that can say he hasn't had crush of any girl. * Did you know there are many legends and meths involing wolfs in native amercain culter- http://www.native-languages.org/legends-wolf.htm * Axels family are from the north west of the usa most likely the states for north California to Alaska. Mirror Blog Quotes Axels Cards Axels card.png Appears in Axels dairy.jpg Martens.jpg Miscellaneous Gallery Blackwolf5.jpg Axel.png c__mister_axel_wolf_by_mandigao-d8kwsy6.png|commsioned art by MandigaO|link=http://mandigao.deviantart.com/art/C-Mister-Axel-Wolf-518852238 Category:AlexandraWonderland Oc Category:Rebels Category:Wolf Category:Male OCs Category:Alpha Category:Big Bad Wolf Category:Little Red Riding Hood Category:The Three Little Pigs Category:The wolf and seven young kids Category:The Wolf and the Crane Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Rebel Category:Bad Good Boys Category:Good Bad Boys Category:Bookball player Category:Animal parent